


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by The_Kind_of_Artist_NR



Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Insecurity, Lesbians in Space, Original Character(s), alien girlfriends, well they're on earth now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kind_of_Artist_NR/pseuds/The_Kind_of_Artist_NR
Summary: Avoca and Hani are returning from Hani's first gala on Earth. Avoca reveals something about herself.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

A half moon hung high in the sky, the night air was still warm. Hani found the Earth to be such a beautiful planet. So different from her home. She doubted she’d ever truly grow tired of seeing the sun. Seeing the Milky Way at night. Seeing all of the different people and the different cultures. If she looked closely, she could see that there were a few similarities between her culture and a few human cultures. Hani found her eyes wandering back over to Avoca’s. The breeze blew her hair back gently as they slowly flew back to the saiyans spaceship. She couldn’t help but to look at her. She would have never guessed that her life would have changed so much in such a short amount of time. Especially by just one person. One amazing, one of a kind person. She’d be forever grateful to this enigmatic woman. She was bought out of her thoughts when Avoca slowed down and began the gentle descent to the ground, landing several yards in front of her ship. Hani stepped back, allowing the shorter woman to step forward.

“So how did you enjoy the gala?”  
“It was so much fun! Human dances are so weird! So slow, yet graceful!”  
Avoca chuckled as she opened the door, “not all humans dance like that. That’s just formal dances. I can’t wait to show you other dances that they have out there.”  
Hani perked up at the thought of that. “You know, we never did get that chance to dance.”  
Avoca grimaced. Hani sighed, “Avoca, what’s wrong? Do you not like to dance?”

Avoca shrugged. What was it about dancing that threw her off? While it’s true she was never that into dancing, formal dancing that is. However, she’s never been this opposed to the thought. At least Hani didn’t think so. She always seemed to like the dances on her planet whenever she came to visit.

“It’s not that. It’s...It’s just that...I-I don’t know.”  
“Is it me?”  
“What? No! Of course not!”  
An empathetic look crossed her features, trying to be understanding. “Avoca, are you sure? You seem to be tensed all night.”

Avoca held her breath for moment, leaning against one of her ships leg. It was hard to talk about what was bothering her. Hard to pinpoint her own emotions, so use to ignoring any negative emotions. It had made her life so much easier so far. Until now apparently. “I’m not embarrassed by you or anything.”

“I could tell by how you were showing me off to everyone.” Avoca couldn’t help the giggle at these words. “Right, right.” She ran an anxious hand through her hair. “I don’t know. I guess I’m kind of embarrassed of myself. When compared to you.”

“Compared to me?”

Avoca looked everywhere but her girlfriends eyes. “I can admit I’m a good fighter. I may seem graceful when fighting, but dancing on the other hand. That’s something else entirely.”  
“But why compare yourself to me? We’re so different from each other.”

“You’re graceful in everyday situations. I can only be graceful in a fight. You go about your day with a natural style and charm that I struggle to even barely reach. Tonight, everyone was was immediately captured by your charm. Everyone wanted to talk to you, everyone wanted your attention, everyone wanted a chance at a dance after they first saw you dance.” Hani gave a concerned look, “I’m sorry.” Taking a step forward but pulling away when Avoca waved her hand. She wasn’t looking for comfort right now, just to get some feelings off her chest. “I don’t know, it’s stupid. I never thought about it before. I know that I’m different from everyone else here, I wasn’t meant for...all this.”

Avoca turned away, ending the conversation. Talking was never really her strong suit. Not since she was a child. Lights illuminated the ship as she disappeared inside. “Vava?” Hani worried that she would be ignored for a moment, but said girl reappeared in the doorway, hair covering her eyes. 

She held out one of her hands, “dance with me?”  
“Han-”  
“Please?”

Avoca looked hesitant for a moment before she gave in, allowing herself to be led away from the ship. Light from the ship spilled out into the area, barely making the area visible, but it was enough for the both of them. Hani desperately wanted to tell her love that she was amazing the way she was. That she was so much more elegant than she believed herself to be. Whether or not she was fighting, dancing, or whatever else she doubted herself at. But Hani knew that Avoca was not looking to hear any of that. No amount of compliments or reasurrence would be able to change her mind. So instead, she would focus on ending the night on a positive note.

She pulled her close and they wrapped their arms around each other like they had when Avoca had first been teaching Hani how to dance. And they danced. Hani started to hum a song from her home planet. An eventual smile began to soften Avoca’s features. While it’s true Avoca still didn’t think too much of herself after the dance, they did manage to turn the final moments of the night around. So Hani decided to let it go. 

For now she would enjoy this dance.  
For now she would enjoy this quiet moment with her little spitfire.

**Author's Note:**

> I created some art to go with this. Well more so I made the art first and then the idea for this story came from it. You can check it out on my tumblr if you want: https://so-this-is-what-hell-feels-like.tumblr.com/post/181301702035/sikudhani-and-avoca-enjoying-a-nice-little-dance


End file.
